Electroencephalography (EEG) involves measuring and recording electrical activity resulting from many neural processes associated with different portions of the brain. EEG data is typically measured using a plurality of electrodes disposed on or near the scalp of a person to measure voltage fluctuations resulting from this electrical activity within the neurons of the brain. In some instances, the electrodes are coupled directly to the scalp of the person. Alternatively, in other instances, the electrodes are incorporated into a headset that may be worn on the head of the person and which locates the electrodes along the scalp of the person.